I Will Keep You Safe
by E. A. S. 2013
Summary: Gil sees something on top of the CSI building that terrifies and horrifies him. GSR one-shot with major angst, and attempted suicide. Set way before Grissom and Sara left.


My first story! Just a warning, this is a Sara Sidle attempted suicide story. She doesn't succeed, but the intent is there. I wrote this after watching Westlife's video "Safe" where this girl is going to jump off of a building and Nicky, one of the band members, saves her. I'm a big GSR fan, so this story was born! Hope you like it!

Catherine Willows had never seen Gil Grissom move that fast before. She was sitting at her desk, filing a closed case file away when Gil came tearing by, a desperate look in his eyes. Catherine stood, her jaw dropping as she called,

"Gil…?"

He didn't give her a backwards glance, and she decided to follow him, wondering if there was something wrong. She watched him jab at the button for the elevator, agitated as it didn't come.

"C'mon!" Catherine heard him growl, and she jogged towards him. He glanced at the door to the staircase and dashed towards it, shoving the door open and rushing through. Gil took the steps three, sometimes four at a time, and was nearing the top level when Catherine reached the stairs and yelled,

"Gil!" Her voice echoed, but his response was yanking open the door for the top floor and running through it. Catherine followed him as he ran straight into Brass.

"Whoa, Gil, where's the fire?" Brass asked in surprise, but Gil just sidestepped his friend and continued running. Brass turned around with his eyebrows raised as Catherine ran into him. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know, but he's going on the roof," Catherine said, after apologizing for running into him. Both of them proceeded to jog after Gil, and onto the roof.

Gil's breath slammed in and out of him as he forced himself to run faster, pushed himself to keep running. He had been standing on the ground, just looking up at the sky and trying to relax when his bright blue eyes caught sight of a figure up on the roof, climbing onto the ledge. His eyes quickly strained to see who it was, and his heart nearly stopped beating when he recognized her.

That brown hair, that familiar figure, even those clothes…

Sara Sidle was standing on the edge, preparing to jump off and kill herself.

That had started Gil Grissom's frantic rush to the top floor. He burst through the roof door and leapt over to where Sara stood, trembling, on the ledge. Her hands were unclenched and her eyes were closed.

Gil skidded to a stop a mere inches from her, and it took all of his willpower, and then some, to not reach out and force her off the ledge. But he couldn't do that. She had to come off of that ledge by herself, or she would never be able to heal whatever hurt had pushed her onto that ledge in the first place.

He reached out a hand, thanking God when it wasn't shaking. He could hear Catherine and Brass stop in their tracks right behind him. Gil held out his arm to hold them back, keep them from coming any closer. Sara's wet eyes fluttered open and she glanced over to see Gil's terrified eyes. She stared at him for a long moment, her whole body quaking. Gil actually thought she was really going to jump for a moment, and then she took a shaking breath. He wanted to leapt forward and lock his arms around her waist but she put her hand in his, turning and stepping down from the ledge as he pulled her into his arms, wrapping an arm around her neck and the other around her waist.

She clung to him, sobbing as a tear slid down Gil's cheek. "I…I don't know, what to say," Sara sobbed in a barely audible murmur, and Gil remained silent. "I…I went to see…see my mom…and I, I found out she has cancer…and she apologized to me while I was there…and then she, she died. Just like that. I, I didn't even get to say goodbye. I, I ran away, like I always do, and w-went to find you, but I, I saw your car in Lady Heather's driveway, a-and I didn't w-want to interrupt w-whatever you were doing, so, so I went home, and I, I couldn't take it anymore, everything is my fault. If I hadn't c-come along, my mom and dad would be fine now, your life wouldn't be so damn c-complicated and the lab wouldn't have so many p-problems. I t-thought everything would be better with m-me gone." Sara sobbed, and Gil just kept stroking her hair, letting her cry everything out.

"I am never, ever too busy for you, Sara. Gladly interrupt me any time, day or night, work or not. I don't care. I was just talking with Lady Heather, Sara, I swear." Gil said quietly, drawing her head back so he looked her straight in the eyes, showing her the truth in his eyes.

"I, I've always lived without love, and it's fine, it's my life and I was used to it, but I, now I can't live without it, without you, and you showed me what love was, and I never really knew before, but now I do and I can't go without it and I" She cried harder, making words impossible. Gil pressed his lips to her temple.

"Sara, I love you. I love you more than words can say. I swear to God I'll never leave you, and you'll never have to live without love ever again." He murmured in a hoarse voice. Her sobs quieted and her body stopped shaking.

"I love you too," She said shakily, and Gil carefully eased her back until she wasn't touching him anymore.

"Swear to me, Sara. Swear that you won't ever do that again. Talk to me, Sara, please, tell me everything and anything. You, you can't try to commit suicide again." He said sternly, but his heart was breaking at the sight of her tortured eyes.

"I won't. I swear on my mother's grave that I won't. It was a stupid idea in the first place," She offered him a weak quarter-smile and added, "Why would I kill myself when I have you to live for?"

Gil nodded, sighing in relief as he pulled her back into his arms. He heard the truth in her voice, but even so, he wasn't going to let her be alone any time soon. He, Gil Grissom, was going to become a constant companion, whether Sara liked it or not.

With gentle hands he wiped her tears away, just as she reached up and wiped his own away. Gil pressed his lips to her forehead for a long moment and she breathed, "I'm sorry,"

He just eased back and bent his head to capture her lips with his. When they broke the kiss, Sara glanced over and saw Catherine and Brass looking everywhere but at them. A giggle escaped her lips, and Gil followed her gaze, chuckling himself.

Gil kept his arm tightly wrapped around Sara's shoulders as they joined Catherine and Brass, and together the four of them made their way back down the stairs. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, the first true one in a while.

"I love you," They both whispered at the same time, and as Catherine and Brass glanced at each other with knowing smiles, Gil and Sara just snuggled as close as they could get as they walked down the stairs.

Nearly joined at the hip.

The end! My first published story, I'm so excited! I have this notebook I write in during school, mostly when I'm supposed to be doing my work, listening to the teacher or watching videos. And yet I still have a 4.0…how does THAT work? Just kidding :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
